The present invention relates to a truss assembly and more particularly to a truss assembly which is constructed in a way so as to support a brick wall or other heavy mortar construction.
The most prevalent prior art is a continuous horizontal shelf angle, upon which brickwork is placed, and which is hung from the main building floor and roof steel. Vertical studs are fitted behind the hung angles and connected individually to the building steel and hung angle and braced to the building frame.
One problem with the prior art, steel support assembly is the cost of erecting the steel support and then attaching a brick or masonry wall to the steel support.
An object of the present invention is to minimize the cost of material and labor for constructing a brick wall and steel support assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid complicated attachment parts for attaching the brick wall to the truss.
Another object of the present invention is to permit shop assembly of the truss, and to permit field assembly on the ground of the sheetrock and most attachment parts for the brick wall before lifting the truss into place.
Another object of the invention is to prevent cracking of the brick by removing support of the brick veneer from the floor and roof support beams, which deflect and move under service loads, and apply the support of the brick directly to the columns which are unyielding.
Another object of the present invention is the shop fabrication of the truss in one piece for quicker mounting, leveling, and attachment to the building.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the method of bracing the truss to the building concrete slab.
Another object is to eliminate the need for a separate concrete metal stop at the slab end and incorporate the concrete stop as part of the truss.